We're sorry, Mike
by Darth Cody
Summary: It's the last day of Mike's job as the nightguard at Freddy's, and he makes a pleasant discovery. Oneshot. Prelude to "Alexa's Nights at Freddy's." Ties into my Sonic/Fnaf Crossover canon.


**Disclaimer: Scott owns Five Nights at Freddy's, not me. But this story itself is mine.**

Mike arrived at the entrance to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He checked his watch. 11:50 p.m. He knew he had a few minutes before the animatronics got up. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was his last night. Then he opened the door.

As he walked into the quiet establishment, he took a look at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, who were supposedly motionless on stage. He knew they never technically shut down like robots would; they slept as if they were living things. And as he walked past Pirate's cove, he missed when Bonnie peeked an eye open and his gaze followed Mike down the hall.

Mike sat down at his seat in the office. The fan was still there, whirring away as it always did. For some reason, its monotonous drone continued to whirr even when the power went out, unless that was just the sound echoing in Mike's mind. The clock chimed 12 midnight and Mike immediately closed both doors. It was then that the phone began to ring.

However, when the voice came up, it sounded deep and...friendly.

 _"Hello there, Mike. We just wanted to say we're sorry. We're sorry for scaring you so much during your shift. We do this to everyone who does the nightshift here. And the guy on the phone who's been talking to you was in on it."_

The voice changed, and now it sounded like a girl was talking.

 _"We wanted to clear a few things up. We know you aren't an endoskeleton that's missing a costume. Besides, even if we did, it wouldn't matter. There aren't any kids around here at night, though we did have an incident a while back, when a little girl got stuck here overnight. But I'm sure you heard that story."_ A tiny voice added, _"I'm a cupcake. Cupcake, cupcake."_

The voice changed again, this time, it sounded like it was from the South.

 _"We don't mean fowa you to be upset with us. We just live to entertain. And when the kids go home and the place closes down, we get bored. I'm sure we might seem scary to you, but it's just us trying to entertain ourselves when there's no one else to talk to, not that we don't enjoy each other's company."_

The voice changed again, and now it sounded scratchy. Mike could have sworn he'd heard this voice groan when the third voice said "Fowa".

 _"Aye, lad. It started as a contest to see which of us could get the best reaction outta the night guard. But then, it sorta turned into some kind of initiation ritual, where a night guard passed the test if they made it through five nights."_

Another voice came up, this one deep and somewhat ghostly.

 _"We were upset when we heard that you were leaving after tonight, even though we'd already known that you would just be here for one week. We know that a new night guard is starting here on Monday. But regardless, we will truly miss having you here. The Toys, the Puppet, and Spring Bonnie agree."_

The first voice picked back up as the message continued.

 _"We just wanted to say we're sorry. And we will miss you. Sincerely, Freddy Fazbear..."_

The next voice added _"Chica and the Cupcake..."_

The next voice added _"Bonnie..."_

Then the Pirate's voice added _"Foxy..."_

Then the ghostly voice finished. _"...and Golden Freddy."_

The following morning, everyone was there for the send off. Foxy waved from Pirate's Cove, while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica waved from the Stage. BB, JJ, and the Puppet were over by the prize corner, and the toys were on their stage. Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie were at the door. The yellow Bear simply tipped his hat with a nod, while Spring Bonnie gave a friendly smile.

"Goodbye, Mike," The yellow rabbit said.

"And good luck to you, as well." Golden Freddy added.

"Thanks, guys." Mike replied, accepting Golden's offer of a handshake, before turning to face everyone else. "And good luck with the new night guard."

"Don't worry, and take care." Freddy replied with a chuckle. "We can't wait to meet whoever it is."

* * *

"So you're all set for Monday, kid?" The manager asked the young woman in his office later that day. She laughed a little and replied, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You sure about that?" The manager asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Cause the animatronics..."

"...Tend to get a little 'odd' at night." She finished for him. "I know the stories. And I'm eager to find out if there's any truth in them. After all, there usually is a little truth in rumors as well as legends. Besides, it'll be nice to see everyone after so long."

"Well," the manager responded. "You sure seem ready. And hey, if I don't see you by then, I wish you good luck on your first night, miss..." He trailed off as he extended his hand.

"Thanks." She replied with a grin. "Oh, and my name's Alexa. Alexa DiGino."

 **A/N:** **And there you have it, folks. A prelude to my next big project: "Alexa's Nights at Freddy's". Not sure when exactly you should expect to see it, but don't worry. All shall be revealed in time. And Alexa's quote is a nod to something Ahsoka Tano says in _Star Wars Rebels_ , since Ahsoka is Alexa's favorite character.**


End file.
